Pool Hurricane Chile
Pool Hurricane Chile was an unprecedented tropical cyclone that formed in San Alfonso del Mar pool and impacted nearly the entire resort, with impacts especially severe near the south end; in early December of 2016. While active, the storm remained unnamed, as there is no meteorological service in charge of monitoring pool tropical cyclones. In the aftermath, the storm was unofficially named Chile as the storm's impacts were confined to the country, particularly the city of Algarrobo, where the resort is located. As Chile had never experienced a subtropical or tropical cyclone impact prior to this storm, it was met with extreme confusion, and most Chileans did not believe that a storm could actually hit the country. The idea of a tropical cyclone forming in a pool was seen as almost comical, with no regards to potential impacts. The origins of Chile can be traced back to the north end of the pool. An extreme heat wave was causing large amounts of pool water to evaporate. A small patch of thunderstorms began to slowly coalesce, but due to the proximity to land, it struggled to organize much further. On December 3, a group of 100 people jumped into the pool from a height of about 250 feet above ground, creating a large splash and giving the wave essential energy to become a tropical cyclone. Because of its small size, it went largely unnoticed. At about 9:00 UTC on December 3, the wave intensified to a tropical storm. Moving southward as a typical southern hemisphere subtropical or tropical cyclone, the storm quicky strengthened because of its small size and favorable conditions, with water temperatures around 26 degrees celcius (78 degrees fahrenheit). Chile strengthened to a hurricane soon after formation while moving due south, followed by major hurricane status not much later. After it's first landfall, Chile turned on a southwest trajectory, and began to weaken as it approached the beach. Averting landfall just barely, the storm turned on a more southeast path, beginning a second session of rapid strengthening. Upon it's second landfall, Chile peaked at category 5 intensity, with peak winds of 165 mph (270 km/h) and a minimum pressure of 954 mbar (28.17 inHg), rather high for a storm of that intensity. Not much later after landfall, Chile began to weaken and degenerated to a remnant low soon after. During its lifetime, Pool Hurricane Chile broke multiple records, as well as becoming the first tropical cyclone to develop and sustain itself in a pool. After this event, the pool was monitored closely by the Brazilian Hydrographic Center, which is responsible for naming and issuing advisories on South Atlantic subtropical or tropical cyclones. If the storm had been named by the center while it was active, it would have been named Eçai. Several storms developed after Chile throughout the following years, but none were nearly as intense or destructive, lasting only a brief period of time. Meteorological history A tiny group of thunderstorm activity developed on December 1, but showed little organization. The wave remained rather disheveled on satellite imagery for the next 2 days due to land proximity and unfavorable wind shear originating from the nearby ocean. Conditions became slightly more favorable for cyclogenesis on December 3, with vertical wind shear decreasing and pool surface temperatures at about 24 degrees celsius. Organization was further increased when a large group of 100 people jumped into the pool during a resort hosted event, unknowingly leading to the formation of a tropical cyclone. The now well organized tropical wave managed to maintain sufficient amounts of deep convection to be designated a tropical cyclone at 9:00 UTC on December 3 with maximum sustained winds of 50 mph (80 km/h) and a minimum central pressure of 1010 mbar. It did not recieve a name while active, but was named Chile in post analysis. Upon formation, Chile began to quickly strengthen due to favorable conditions, with pool surface temparatures warming further to 26 degrees celsius. At 21:00 UTC, just 12 hours after forming, Chile attained minimal hurricane status. A tiny eye feature developed, spanning no more than 10 feet across, the smallest eye on record. Due to land being located on the storm's southern side, the cloud pattern of Chile remained slightly disorganized. However, this did not significantly inhibit strengthening. Continuing southward, Chile's outer bands began to move onshore at approximately 3:00 UTC, as it strengthened further to a Category 2 cyclone. Heavy rain affected tiny strips of land usually about 20 feet across, while areas nearby were dry. At 21:00 UTC on December 4, the eye of Pool Hurricane Chile came ashore near one of the buildings at the resort, marking its first landfall. Upon landfall, Chile had maximum sustained winds of 115 mph (185 km/h) and a pressure of 978 mbar. Occupiers at the building closest to landfall reported strong winds up to hurricane force, lashing rain, and a storm surge of about 4 feet approaching the lowest floors of the tower. Buildings nearby, however, reported calm weather. Weakening ensued as land began to degrade the storm, as well as unfavorable conditions in Chile's path. Soon after moving back over water, Chile weakened back to a strong Category 2. The eye became less defined and clouded, and the storm struggled to maintain organized structure. Despite the hostile environment and degrading convection, Chile managed to remain at Category 2 status until December 5, when it began a period of rapid weakening. At 3:00 UTC, the storm's winds had diminished to minimal hurricane strength, with the eye vanishing entirely. Soon after, Chile weakened below hurricane strength and the circulation became exposed. Unexpectedly, the now very weak tropical storm turned away from landfall on the beach, and began to move southeast torwards the buildings of the resort once again. As wind shear and dry air diminished as Chile moved further away from the shoreline, a second period of explosive intensification ensued. Pool Hurricane Chile quickly went from a category 1 to a strong category 4 in just 24 hours. Category:Pool hurricanes Category:Money Hurricane Category:Weird Storms